En cualquier momento todo el dolor se detendrá
by Kmiya
Summary: No debes preocuparte, en cualquier momento todo el dolor se detendrá y regresarás a ser el de siempre. Spoiler de Shippuuden. Yaoi. Muerte de Personaje.


**Claim: **Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Genero:** Angst.  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, posibles spoiler de Shippuuden y muerte de personaje.  
**Palabras: **1.070.******  
************Beta:** Abeja!! (aby n-n)

Preparen sus pañuelos .-.

* * *

**En cualquier momento todo el dolor se detendrá**

Sabes muy bien que ya no eres el mismo de antes. El brillo de tus ojos se ha ido, y ahora están completamente opacos. Aquella alegría infinita de la que antes todos se sorprendían ha desaparecido; ahora rara vez se te ve sonreír con sinceridad. Ya no eres el Uzumaki Naruto que solía gritar a los cuatro vientos su deseo de volverse Hokage. De hecho, hasta pareciera que ya no te interesa cumplir ese sueño.

Todos saben que has sufrido una gran pérdida, pero nunca consideraron que podía afectarte de esa manera. Aunque, si lo piensan bien, no resulta tan extraño que ahora seas como eres. Nadie podría soportar perder a la persona amaba por segunda ocasión, menos de esa manera.

En estos instantes estás nuevamente ahí, parado frente aquella piedra, leyendo ese nombre una y otra vez, como si después de dos meses aún no pudieras creer que se encontrara escrito en ese lugar.

Tus amigos te han dicho muchas veces que ya no fueras a verlo, que el dolor sólo aumentaría en vez de menguar. Ellos tienen razón, pero tú haces oídos sordos. No quieres olvidar, a pesar del dolor que te puede provocar.

Un mes. Sólo llevaban saliendo un mes cuando todo sucedió. Te costó demasiado tiempo darte cuenta de lo que sentías y, aún más, saber si eras correspondido. Luchaste mucho por tener su corazón. Te esforzaste por demostrarle que aquello que sentían no podía ser problemático y que ya habías superado la pérdida de tu primer amor. Sabías que él tenía miedo, a pesar de que nunca lo dijo, de no ser mejor que _él_ a tus ojos. Siempre te pareció tonto que se compara con alguien que ya estaba muerto, pero cuando se lo hacías notar siempre te decía lo mismo _"Nunca se puede ganar contra alguien que ya no esta"_.

Costó aún más tiempo el hacerle entender que sí era posible y que él lo había logrado. Cuando al fin ese _tonto_ lo había comprendido, fue cuando creías que al fin podrías ser feliz. Los días pasaban y te diste cuenta que en verdad lo amabas, más de lo que habías creído y que eras completamente correspondido, en todos los sentidos.

Entonces, ¿por qué? Te preguntaste aquella ocasión, ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba tanto contigo?

Ambos habían ido a una misión, Tsunade-Hime decía que eran un buen equipo, sumado con las habilidades de Sai y Neji. Era una misión sencilla, sólo rastrear unos pergaminos. Nunca hubieran pensado que los emboscarían y que él, en esos extraños arranques de valentía que tenía, haría de carnada para que ustedes pudieran escapar. Tu instinto te dijo que eso no estaba bien, pero la seguridad en su mirada no te hizo replicar.

Cuando se habían desecho de los ninjas que los habían seguido y se encontraban en el lugar donde debían reunirse, una extraña ansiedad se había apoderado de ti. Ibas a volver, pero ellos no te dejaron, decían que era algo arriesgado. Pero tú no les hiciste caso y aún así fuiste, ellos siguiéndote para asegurarse que no te metieras en un problema. Pero, cuando llegaste a donde lo habías visto por última vez, sentiste que algo se destrozaba dentro de ti.

Ahí estaba él, tirado en el suelo, rodeado de los ninjas enemigos, todos inconscientes. La lucha debió de ser muy dura, pero eso a ti no te preocupó. Corriste hasta tomarlo entre tus brazos y es cuando te diste cuenta. Sangre. Todo su pecho estaba manchado con aquel líquido. Por un momento deseaste que esa sangre fuera de sus enemigos, pero cuando le quitaste el chaleco viste todas las heridas que tenía.

Él tosió, demostrando que aún estaba vivo, pero demasiado débil para tu gusto. Neji lo revisó, pero en su rostro se podía leer claramente que no se encontraba bien. Él habló, aún en contra de tus alegatos. Te entregó los pergaminos que habían ido a buscar y pidió disculpas. Comenzó a decir lo feliz que había sido en esos días y que en verdad, aunque pudiera ser problemático estar contigo, no se arrepentía de haber demostrado lo que sentía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que tú también comenzabas a llorar. Te pidió que no te preocuparas y que intentaras ser feliz. Volvió a disculparse por haber roto su promesa y hacerte sufrir. Pero que, aún así, eras la persona que más había amado en su vida.

Quisiste creerle, quisiste demostrarle que estarías bien. Pero en el instante en que cerró sus ojos y dio su último suspiro, gritaste. Lo apretaste contra tu cuerpo y soltaste todo el dolor que sentías. Tus compañeros no hicieron nada, sólo te miraron, sabiendo que sus palabras no te ayudarían. Lloraste hasta que tus ojos ardieron. Gritaste hasta que tu garganta comenzó a doler. Y, antes de que por tu ira el Zorro pudiera salir, con un rápido movimiento Sai te dejó inconsciente.

Incluso ahora, cada vez que lo recuerdas las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos. Te incas ante aquel monumento y comienzas a hablar, diciendo cuanto lo extrañas y lo estúpido que había sido por hacerle caso y haberte marchado. Dices todo aquello como si él estuviera frente a ti. Te abrazas inconscientemente, bajando tu cabeza. Las lágrimas corren libremente y algunos sollozos se hacen presentes.

Tan sumido estás en tu dolor que no te das cuenta que alguien te mira. Kakashi-sensei, desde que todo sucedió, se dedica a cuidarte, temiendo que cometas alguna estupidez por culpa de tu sufrimiento.

El shinobi esta triste, pues él también ha perdido seres queridos en batalla. Sabe muy bien que tu dolor es grande. Primero perdiste a Sasuke cuando al fin lo habías convencido de que regresara. Viste morir a tu primer amor frente a tus ojos. Y ahora sucedía aquello. Tu persona amada moría entre tus brazos.

Tú seguías llorando y Kakashi se controló para no ir a abrazarte. Sabía bien que aquello tenías que superarlo solo. Y estaba seguro que lo harías, porque maduraste. En el poco tiempo que estuviste con él, tu carácter cambió y te convertiste finalmente en un hombre. Además, en cualquier momento todo el dolor se detendría y regresarías a ser el de siempre.

Pronto te darías cuenta de que, si seguías en ese estado de depresión, no harías más que entristecer a Shikamaru, donde quiera que estuviera. Y tú lo último que quieres es que él también sufriera.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
